


Walk Like a Man

by Geonn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aftermath, Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Duet, F/F, Genderbending, Genderplay, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's experience in Rodney's body has left her with a craving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Like a Man

Before what she referred to as "the incident," she'd only entertained the briefest masturbatory fantasies of it. She would be in her bunk, thinking of a fellow Marine or maybe that guy who'd served her in the mess that afternoon, and all of a sudden that hot brunette doctor would appear. Laura never minded the interruption. The more the merrier. But always, at some point in the fantasy, the woman would turn to her and Laura would kiss her. And that would almost always be the end of the fantasy.

But then she spent a few days wandering Atlantis in a man's body. With the reactions that went along with that. She had been able to tell when McKay was asleep and when she was completely alone. Consequence free. She had stripped down and watched his hands curl around his cock, watched how it grew and how it felt against her palm. She had stroked slowly, smiling, telling herself she was going to become a hand job queen from this experience. 

Afterward, things got too hectic for a real exploration. But she kissed a woman for the first time and realized that she wanted to do more of that in her own body. She wanted to feel soft lips against hers, wanted to know what it was like to feel breasts against her own. But most of all, the thing that was key after she got her own body back, the thing that occupied her thoughts until she was back on Earth and could remedy the situation...

She wanted a cock.

Not a real one, not permanently. She was a woman, through and through. A few days in McKay's body - with the testosterone and the stench and oh, _God_ the hair - taught her that she was just fine being a woman. But the appeal was undeniable. Her true regret was that she'd only kissed Katie Brown. How would it have felt to lead her into the bedroom, lay her down on the bed, and feel what it was like to push inside of her body? Just the thought made her tremble.

It was almost a year later before Laura was granted an extended leave on Earth, and her first stop was an adult novelty store. She had never been inside one before, and the pretty young clerk sidled up behind her while she was examining the strap-on selection. "Need any help deciding?" the girl said. She had run her fingers along one box and stepped into Laura's personal space. "This is the one I use. Feels so real."

Laura wanted to ask how the girl could possibly know that, but she didn't care. She bought the toy and risked speeding tickets the entire way home. She stripped down and figured out the harness, stretching out on top of her covers as she stroked it. It didn't feel real at all. It felt like exactly what it was, but it was enough. Her imagination would fill in the blanks. She used both hands to masturbate, one on the cock and the other between her legs. Closing her eyes and picturing herself with a real cock between her legs was just enough for her to get off. 

The toy came with her when she returned to Atlantis. She put it on when the Daedalus neared the planet, pulling a pair of tight, white men's underwear on over it. She rearranged her pants so that the underwear held the rigid rubber shaft against her thigh. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but she would make due. She just wanted to be packing when she walked the halls, just wanted that feeling one more time. 

The effect was more of a turn-on than she thought. The soldiers she passed, the scientists... she wanted to drop trou and show them what she was packing. She was nearly to her quarters, where she could work off the tension in private, when she spotted Jennifer coming from the opposite direction. She'd known Jennifer before the Atlantis expedition, and Jennifer was probably her closest friend assigned to the base. She didn't stop to think, because thinking would have changed her mind, and changed direction.

"Dr. Keller."

Jennifer smiled. "Hey, Laura. Well. Someone looks like the cat who got the canary."

"Is it that obvious?"

"A week on Earth must have done you wonders. I just got here and I can't wait to go back."

Laura looked over her shoulder and moved closer to Jennifer. She swore she could feel the rubber between her legs coming to life. Phantom memories of what McKay's erection felt like? She didn't know for sure, but she wasn't going to question it. "Listen. Jen. This isn't just about being on Earth. In fact, I spent most of my time in my quarters."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay." She put her hands on Jennifer's shoulders and moved her down a corridor that branched off onto the esplanade. They were in a blind spot, invisible to anyone who passed by in the main hall. Laura said, "Do you remember that thing I told you about? Last year when I was in McKay's body?"

"Oh! Right. The physicality of it was interesting..."

"More than interesting. Being in a man's body was..." She waved her hand around for emphasis. "I can't describe it. I truly can't, Jennifer. But I had to feel it again." She licked her lips and leaned back. Jennifer looked down, and her eyes widened as Jennifer unfastened her uniform trousers. 

"Whoa. Hey..."

"Sh," Laura said. She pushed her underwear down and let the cock fall into her hand. She brushed her fingers along the underside of the shaft and watched Jennifer's expression change from shock to interest. Laura slid her hand down Jennifer's arm, looped her fingers around Jennifer's wrist, and guided her hand forward. "Feel."

"No, I shouldn't..."

"Stroke my cock, Jennifer," Laura whispered, and they both shuddered. 

Jennifer looked past Laura to the hall, turned to look out onto the walkway where she could see the water, and licked her lips. She wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke. Laura closed her hand around Jennifer's, guiding her movement, and rocked her hips with the rhythm of Jennifer's stroking. 

"Does that feel right?" Jennifer whispered. "Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah," Laura said. "Don't stop."

Jennifer stroked eagerly, running her fingers over the tip before she ran her palm along the underside. Laura's eyes were closed, flashing back to how it had felt to stroke herself in Rodney's body. The sensations were similar enough to make the toy feel real, to make it more than just an attachment. She groaned and grabbed Jennifer's wrist.

"I want more."

"What, like... like, two hands?" Jennifer said. "Or should I use my mouth?"

Laura liked both those ideas, but she had something else in mind. She reached for the waistband of Jennifer's pants and quickly undid them. 

"Hey!" Jennifer said. Her voice was barely louder than a hiss. She swatted Laura's hands away.

"No, no," Laura whispered. "It'll be quick. I promise." She brushed her lips over Jennifer's in a quick, glancing kiss. "Let me fuck you. Please let me fuck you, Jennifer."

Jennifer groaned and turned her head, pressing her lips harder to Laura's. They kissed, tongues and lips colliding as Laura pushed Jennifer's pants down to her thighs. 

"Oh, fuck," Jennifer moaned. "Hurry..."

Laura leaned back and spun Jennifer around. She grabbed Jennifer's arms, lifting them up and holding them there until Jennifer grabbed the wall and held on. Laura ran her hands down Jennifer's body, breathing hard as she licked her palm and rubbed it onto the tip of her cock. She stepped forward, pushing Jennifer's feet apart. "Are you wet?" she panted.

"Yes," Jennifer said.

Laura curled her fingers in Jennifer's surprisingly dainty panties and pulled them down. She ran her hand over the curve of Jennifer's ass. Around the corner, just out of sight, they heard Colonel Caldwell discussing some maintenance needed for the ship. She put her hand on Jennifer's hip and used her other hand to guide the cock forward. "Quiet," she whispered, her breath moving Jennifer's hair.

Laura bit her bottom lip as she pushed inside. Jennifer made a quiet, helpless whimpering noise low in her throat and arched her back slightly. Laura pressed her face into Jennifer's hair, breathing deeply as her fantasy came to life. Her chin trembled as she resisted the urge to just slam her hips forward, fill Jennifer up with one quick movement, but she held herself back. She was trembling from the effort, but she held back. 

Jennifer turned her head, her cheek to the wall, and Laura could see her profile. Eyes closed, lips parted, skin flushed. Laura stared at her, trying to memorize what she looked like. She grunted when she thrust her hips forward, and Jennifer moaned quietly. Another thrust, and Jennifer pushed back to meet her. They were both panting now, and Laura moved her hands to Jennifer's shoulders. 

She discovered that, once she was inside, her hips seemed to know how to move. Maybe it was some leftover of her time in McKay's body, or maybe it was just human instinct, but she began to move in a steady rhythm. The crash of the waves to the left, and the occasional sound of people talking to their right reminded them they were in a corridor. It wasn't particularly well-traveled, but anyone could step around the curve and discover them. The thought somehow made Laura hotter, and she thrust harder.

"I'm going to come," Jennifer growled. "Don't stop. I'm going to... come..."

Laura could barely believe it. She'd envisioned the sex, fantasized about thrusting against a woman, but she'd never considered how it would feel to bring another woman to orgasm. She gripped Jennifer's shoulders tighter and pushed their hips together. She rolled her lower body, twisting the cock inside of Jennifer, and she felt the muscles massaging the toy as Jennifer climaxed.

Laura kissed the back of Jennifer's head, and Jennifer sagged against the wall. Laura backed up and tugged Jennifer's pants back up over her ass, her wet cock pressing against Jennifer's right ass cheek. She moved her lips, finding Jennifer's ear, and kissed the shell of it before she said, "You'll be in my room tonight," she said. "We'll play some more."

"Uh-huh," Jennifer said. Her fingers curled into fists against the wall. "Yes."

Laura turned Jennifer's head and kissed her lips. Soft lips against hers. Jennifer turned and Laura pressed their bodies together. Breast to breast. It was everything she had imagined it would be, better, and it was intoxicating. She slipped her tongue into Jennifer's mouth. She had pushed Jennifer into this corridor expecting it to be a one-time experiment, but she knew it was more than that. She broke the kiss and brushed her hand over Jennifer's cheek.

"I should let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"Uh," Jennifer said. She looked toward the corridor as if trying to remember where she was going. "Oh. Right. Yeah."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yes," Jennifer said, with more than a little enthusiasm in her voice. She kissed Laura again, looked down at Laura's still exposed cock, and slipped away from her. She straightened her jacket as she stepped out into the corridor, running a hand through her hair before she disappeared. 

Laura sagged against the wall and ran her fingers along her cock. She brought the fingers to her lips and gently brushed her tongue along them.

She was going to enjoy being the man.


End file.
